1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved trash or refuse container and, more particularly, is directed to relatively large commercial refuse containers of the type handled by mechanical refuse trucks.
Refuse bins or containers of the type with which the present invention is concerned are generally fabricated of steel and provided with hinged steel lids. Such containers are relatively expensive to fabricate and have the disadvantage that they are subject to deterioration due to rusting caused by their outside storage. They also have the disadvantage that they are heavy and for this reason are difficult to handle. Recently, attempts have been made to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art metal containers by manufacturing such containers of plastic. Such plastic containers have been formed in essentially the same shape as the prior metal containers. In order to provide a lifting mechanism for the refuse trucks, metal sleeves, channel, and skids, have been bolted or otherwise attached to the outside end surfaces of the plastic containers for receiving the forks of a typical refuse truck.
Because the forks of a refuse truck have become substantially standardized in spacing, the prior art plastic and steel bins have been about the same capacity and size because the sleeves through which the forks are inserted are on the outside of the container such that the container must fit between the forks. In addition, the mounting techniques for attaching the sleeves to the container have resulted in numerous occasions wherein the sleeves are pulled from the container destroying the ability of the refuse truck to lift and unload the container. Depending upon the degree of damage done when the sleeves are pulled from the containers, such damage may result in unnecessary replacement of the plastic refuse containers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse container constructed of a thermoformable plastic.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a refuse container of thermformable plastic with improved lifting stability and durability.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a refuse container of thermoformable plastic with improved lifting stability and durability.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse container formed of plastic which incorporates steel sleeves for lifting molded into the container and become an integrated part of it.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse container of plastic which increases the available storage volume.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse container having increased rigidity through use of an improved top flange design.